The Cruise
by LizMcGillz
Summary: Sikowitz, Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade go on a cruise. What could possibly go wrong? LOTS of Bade, mixture of other ships in there. This is primarily a BADE story, so lots of fluff.
1. Can't Wait!

**A/N It's been way too long since I've written a story. Writer's blocks sucks. I actually have an idea but I need more inspiration. This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction, so we'll see how this goes. Please review and give me any suggestions! **

**Sikowitz's POV**

I knew the students would love this idea! A cruise for semester break! My best students on a ship together will be perfect opportunity for acting exercises. I hope this trip is better than last year at Yerba. Although I will miss their Yerbanian gravy….

**Tori's POV**

This will be awesome! I can't wait! I've never been on a cruise… I hope everyone can go. At least Trina won't be there. I should bring a swimsuit, sun glasses, some shorts…

**Andre's POV**

A cruise will be great! All that time away from the craziness at home. Peace and relaxation. And girls. Lots of girls….

**Cat's POV**

Oh my God a cruise! I have the perfect pink bikini to wear! It has yellow polka dots! Jade tried to cut it up once with the scissors I gave her, though. And I have some sparkly sunglasses! But they aren't too big. I don't like when girls wear big sunglasses. One time, my brother saw a big pair of sunglasses and…..

**Robbie's POV**

I don't get why Rex can't come on the cruise. But at least I will get some time to try out my new ointment! It has SPF 75 and it helps firm your….

**Beck's POV**

Sikowitz's idea is brilliant! A cruise will be perfect bonding time for me and Jade after we got back together. The only problem is getting her on the boat, because the boat will go in the ocean. She doesn't like to admit she's scared of anything, but I know Jade is terrified of the ocean. At least she wasn't there today to hear the news. I told the group to keep it quiet so she won't know. No Slap updates, no talking about it around her, and no telling other people. She can't know she's going into the ocean.

**Jade's POV**

Why is everyone acting so weird around me? I was sick for one day and when I come back, all my friends, well, Beck's friends were acting strange. They whisper when they don't think I'm around, and when they see me coming they change the subject. Beck also keeps nagging me not to plan anything for semester break. I get it already! Why do people have to be so annoying?

**Sikowitz's POV**

Yes, this will be perfect. What could possibly go wrong with this group of young actors?

**A/N End of Chapter 1! Chapter 2 won't be from all these POVs. It will probably be mostly Jade's POV. Please review and give me suggestions!**


	2. Lying is an Ugly Word

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! If you haven't reviewed, it'd be awesome if you could. Give me some ideas because I suffer from sever writer's block. Anyways, Chapter 2!**

**RV, Beck's POV**

Well, Jade had to know a little bit about the vacation. She has to pack and everything. I couldn't tell her it's a cruise or she'd never go.

**From: Beck**

**To: Jade**

**Hey, babe. You wanna come over?**

_**From: Jade**_

_**To: Beck**_

_**Sure, I'll be over soon. **_

I had about ten minutes, or five the way Jade drives, to figure out what to tell her about the trip.

**Jade's POV**

I had driven down this street hundreds, thousands of times. I basically lived at the RV with Beck, but I had to come home often. My dad is very strict. He usually doesn't care where I go. He hates me. But he _'doesn't want me to get knocked up like my slut of a mother,' _so I have to come home some nights. Those are the worst nights. My father is either working in his office or yelling at me. I just want someone to love me. That's why I stay with Beck. I lived with no love from anyone in my family. I was a loner in school for years. Beck is the only person who has ever loved me.

I pull up to Beck's house. I see Beck's dad on the porch, glaring at me. _Another father who hates me._ I let myself into the RV because after three years, who knocks?

"Hey," I put my purse on the bed and sit down next to Beck. I keep replaying that look he gave me when I walked into the RV in my head. He looked so sweet and loving and happy I was there. God, his sappiness is rubbing off on me.

"Hey, babe. I missed you," Beck said, pulling me closer. I smiled and kissed him gently. He was so perfect.

**Beck's POV**

She was so perfect. When she walked in, she looked like an angel. I'm always mesmerized by her beauty. I love her so much. I never thought this sappy love was real before I met Jade. I always thought it was something Disney made up. When I saw Jade for the first time, I was curious. And through a series of events, she became mine and I became hers. We became one and I knew, love is real. I never knew it was possible to love someone as much as I love Jade. If anything happened to her….. If she got hurt… I'd go to the end of the earth to make it better. Letting her go last year was the stupidest thing I'd ever done. But I never stopped loving her the whole time.

**Jade's POV**

We just sat, his arm around me, watching some old TV show I didn't care about.

"So, Jade," he said with some reprehension in his voice.

"Ya?"

"Sikowitz wants to take 'his best students' on vacation somewhere for spring break," he said, imitating Sikowitz.

"Where does he want us to go?" I asked. I'm not going in the ocean. No way. Never.

**Beck's POV**

"Where does he want us to go?"

Now it was time to start the lying. But 'lying' is an ugly word. I just wasn't revealing all the facts.

"He didn't say. He wants it to be a surprise, but he made up a list of things to pack," That part was true. I handed her the list. She looked it over.

"A bathing suit? A beach towel? Sun block? If he thinks he's gonna get me in the ocean, that lunatic wi-"

"_Now, Jade. Don't be a Negative Nancy. Or a Crabby Cathy!"_ I said in my Sikowitz voice.

"Beck, you know what happened to be in that fucking ocean! I swear to God that damn dolphin was-"

I cut her off with a passionate kiss. That always works.

**Jade's POV**

Beck started kissing me. Why does he always do this? Not that I'm complaining…. After a while, Beck pulled away. He pecked my lips and looked into my eyes.

"So are you gonna come?" he said with puppy dog eyes and that crooked smile.

"Will you promise not to make me go in the ocean?" He nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

He smiled that big dorky smile and kissed me again. Then I leaned my head against his chest. He kissed my hair and put his arm around me.

"We'll pack tomorrow, deal?" he asked. I nodded.

**Beck's POV**

I felt bad promising Jade I wouldn't make her go in the ocean. Well, SHE wasn't technically going in the ocean, the cruise ship was. Now I just had to figure out how to get her on the ship.

**A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 2! I'm not gonna name the chapters, so whatever. Think up your own chapter. Please review and give me ideas! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Packing

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I guess I am naming the chapters. Haha! Anyways, more Bade fluff this chapter. Hope you like it! Make sure you review and give me ideas for upcoming chapters!**

**Jade's POV**

"I knew we'd forget to pack! We are leaving in the morning and it's 11PM! God, Beck, where's the lost Sikowitz gave us?! That's it! I'm not going!" I flung myself onto the bed in frustration. How could I pack for a seven day vacation when I didn't even know what to bring?

"Jade."

"I'm not going. You can go and watch Vega skip around in a pink bikini and I will stay here by myself." I curled up in a ball and then the RV door slammed shut. What the fuck? Beck just left? Usually he would cuddle up next to me, I hate that word SO fucking much, and stroke my hair until I calmed down. What an asshole! He just left. The ball I was in became tighter. I was so worried. I can't scare Beck, but when he gets mad, sometimes he scares me. A couple days before we broke up, we were fighting and he seemed so much like my dad….

"Here. You're tired and need coffee." He pulled me up and handed me the coffee. I leaned on him and took a sip. He kissed my hair. "I love you, babe."

"_Iloveyoutoo." _I mumbled, barely audible. But I saw him smile that dorky smile.

**Beck's POV**

She loves me. I couldn't ask for anything more. I really shouldn't have left like that, though. She probably thought I was really angry at her. I knew she needed coffee pronto, and as long as she still loves me, it's okay. I'm worried she'll hate me when I force her on that cruise ship, though. I pecked her lips gently and kissed her cheek.

"I will find the list. You just drink your coffee." Jade smiled at me and took a sip. _Time to find this list._

**An hour later**

"Found it!" it was crumpled up under my sheets. Most people would think 'how hard can it be to pack for a cruise? Be creative,' but this is Sikowitz we're talking about. His ideas aren't too normal. But, normal is incredibly boring.

"Finally! Where was it?"

"In the bed. I wonder how it got there." I said, jokingly. We both knew how it got there.

"Shut up, Beck. It's past midnight and we have to be at Hollywood Arts at 9AM to meet Sikowitz! We need to pack."

We already had the basics: Clothes for the day and for night, pajamas, bathing suits, and all the other things. But, again, Sikowitz is pretty weird.

"Okay we need to bring a lampshade, a calendar from 1993, two average sized rocks painted yellow-"

"Can they be any other color than that God awful excuse of a color?"

"I doubt it. We need 40 cans of monster, 6 wire coat hangers, a towel, and some rope."

"Beck. Where the hell are we supposed to get a 1993 calendar, 40 cans of monster, and some rope? And I hope you have yellow paint." Jade gagged a little as she said yellow.

She has a good point. Where am I gonna get this stuff at midnight. There's only one place to go.

"Jade. You know we have to go there."

"No. You have fun."

"You want me to go there alone. Come with me."

"I think I'd rather throw myself in front of a moving train."

"Don't say that, Jade. I don't want to think about you getting hurt." I looked at her. "If something like that ever happened to you, I'd kill myself just to be with you in another life." I could see her hide a smile. My lips crashed to hers before I left, leaving her at the RV to find the other things Sikowitz wanted us to bring.

**Jade's POV**

I was vaguely awake when Beck crept into the RV. I heard rustling at the suitcases. Then I felt him crawl into bed next to me. I was curled in a ball on my side, my back to him. He pulled me close and kissed the back of my head.

"How'd it go at Sinjin's?" I whispered to him. My eyes were unable to stay open.

"Fine. I got everything we needed." He whispered into my ear.

"I knew that creep would have it." I mumbled groggily.

"Shhh. Go to sleep. We have a long week ahead of us. I love you, babe."

Babe. I love you. Even though we got back together months ago, the pet name feels so perfect. I went nine months without an 'I love you,' without pet names, without sweet moments. My exhaustion made me so sappy.

"I love you too."

**Beck's POV**

"I love you too."

Knowing my true love loves me back was the greatest feeling in the world. I stroked her hair until she fell asleep. I held onto her tight all night. She's so perfect, I was scared she was a dream that if I let go of her, she'd drift away. We fell asleep like that. A mess of tangled arms and legs, close together, and in love.

**A/N: I needed a little more fluff before the voyage begins! Hope you liked it. Review and give me ideas!**


	4. Forced Aboard

**A/N: Time for Jade to find out about the cruise! Ahhhh! I'm really hyper. K! This chapter is gonna be pretty long…. I reread Chapter 3 and it was really dumb but I wrote it really late at night so don't judge me. Please review. I don't know where this story is going so in your reviews, tell me what you want to see happen. Keep in mind; I want to keep the T rating. ;) Extra points to anyone who can find the reference from The Office. **

**Jade's POV**

Beck and I had just pulled into Hollywood Arts.

"You ready?" Beck said and he turned to me.

"To spend a week with those idiots? No"

"But I will be there," he said as he pulled me close to him.

"And so will that Vega bitch."

"C'mon, Jade." He pecked my pouting lips. "Let's go."

**Beck's POV**

Her pout was so cute. I had to kiss her. If I told anyone Jade could look _cute, _they'd think me insane. But that's why I love her. I can see a side of her that she won't show anyone else.

"Let's go." Jade nodded and jumped out of the truck. We took our suitcases over to the Asphalt Café where everyone was waiting.

"There you are, children." Sikowitz looked annoyed. "It is 9:22. We were supposed to get on the bus at 9."

"Oh calm down," Jade said rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's just go."

Robbie, Cat, Andre and Tori were all sitting on the bus already. Jade and I picked up our bags and followed Sikowitz to the bus.

"Oh my God Jade! Beck! Hiiiiiiiiii!" Cat jumped up and hugged us after we had put our bags away.

"Get off!" Jade said.

**Jade's POV**

She was hugging me. Cat is my best friend and I love her. But I HATE hugs.

"Get off!" I yelled. I felt bad screaming at her, but, seriously, she knows I hate hugs.

"Sorry Jade," she whispered. Beck nudged me.

"ugh. It's fine, Cat. Whatever." Cat smiled at me. Come sit!

Vega was sitting at a window with Andre and Robbie next to her. Cat pulled Beck and I to the row behind them. Beck to the window seat, I got pushed to the middle, and Cat sat in the aisle. Sikowitz sat by himself in front of Vega, Robbie and Andre.

"Okay, children. We should be there in 20 minutes."

"Are you ever gonna tell us where we are going?" I asked. I saw everyone glance at Beck with confusion. What is going on?

**Beck's POV**

Why did they all look at me? Now she's suspecting something. They should have known I couldn't tell her.

"He said we'd find out when we got there. _Right, Sikowitz?_" I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows.

"umm. OH! Yes, you will find out when we get there, Jade." For an improv master, Sikowitz was horrible at lying. Or he's just scared of what Jade will do when she finds out.

**Jade's POV**

The ride was pretty boring. We talked about school and listened to Cat go on and on about her freak show of a brother. Beck had his arm around me. A couple times I caught him staring at me.

"_You're turning into Sinjin." _I whispered.

"Is it my fault my girlfriend is beautiful and I want to look at her gorgeous face?" he said. I couldn't help but smile. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Awwwwww! You guys are so cute!" Cat squealed.

I kissed Beck again, this time, lasting a little bit longer. I could tell Tori was getting irritated that Beck wasn't listening to her anymore, but instead, making out with me.

"Are you two ever not attached at the mouth?" she groaned.

"Actually, yes. It's called the long nine months we spent apart while you two were attached at the mouth," I snapped, gesturing to Beck and her. Beck pulled me closer and Tori looked more annoyed. "You jealous, Vega?" She turned around and crossed her arms.

Beck pulled back his arm, took my hand, turned to me and whispered, "What do you mean? Me and Tori were never together in those months. I was only thinking about you." I rolled my eyes and he squeezed my hand. He knew I had seen _it_. When he tried to kiss her and when she wouldn't, tried to convince her to.

"You know exactly what I mean," I spat back at him and pushed his hand away. I pulled my phone out and started playing Angry Birds.

He looked beaten, which is what I wanted. I need to make sure he knows how much it hurt. We were only apart for a little while before he tried to move in on Vega.

**Beck's POV**

I can't believe she brought it up like that. Everyone went silent. She turned away from me and pulled out her phone. I couldn't believe I hurt her again. I'm such a horrible person. Why am I such a bad boyfriend? I looked out the window, then turned to her.

"Look. Tori was like my rebound, which, don't get me wrong is a fun distraction, like Moose," I said his name through gritted teeth. I will never forgive him. "But when it was over, when she had rejected me, I was left thinking about the girl I really loved. The one who broke my heart." She looked up at me. She grabbed my face and pulled me in for a sweet, passionate kiss. God, I love her.

**Jade's POV**

"The one who broke my heart." Beck had broken my heart, but I never thought that I could have broken his. After we broke up, I basically ignored him. He wanted to stay friends, but I couldn't even look at him. I had hurt him, too. I grabbed his face and kissed him. A tear rolled down my cheek.

**Beck's POV**

I noticed a tear go down her cheek. Knowing Jade wouldn't want anyone to see this, I pulled away and kissed the tear. She smiled and leaned on my chest. The entire time, Cat was saying "Awww! You guys are so cute!" and Tori, Robbie and Andre were smiling at us. Sikowitz was drinking from a coconut.

"And here we are!" the driver said. I was glad I'd had that sweet moment with Jade, because here comes the yelling….

**Jade's POV**

"And here we are!" A cruise ship?

"Beck…" I said. Not that I would admit it, but I was terrified. Some attendants started taking our luggage on to the ship. "Remember when you promised you wouldn't force me to go in the ocean?"

"Wellllllll, technically, the ship is going in the ocean. Not you," he said, with a slightly scared smile.

"BECK?! NO! I'M NOT GOING! NO WAY!" I pushed Cat out of the way and started to run off the bus. I WAS NOT about to get on that fucking ship.

**Beck's POV**

I helped Cat up and ran after Jade. I never realized how fast Jade is.

"JADE! COME BACK!" I screamed after her. Luckily, a line of busses blocked her path. Here we go…

**Jade's POV**

"Beck! Put me down! Dammit Beck put me down right now! I am not going on that ship! Nooooo! Kidnapper! You all see it! Let me GO! BECK!" He had put me over his shoulder and was carrying me towards the ship. I could feel him wincing every time I punched and kicked him, but he wasn't letting me go. I fell limp in his arm.

He set me down and grabbed my hand tight. I can't believe this. He pulled me onto the ship.

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 4! How do you guys like the story so far? Review! Thanks! :P BTW Sorry if the formatting is all screwed up.**


	5. To The Pool!

**A/N: Thanks for the review, guys! This is a short chapter. This was originally part of chapter 4 but I decided to split it. Review and tell me what you want to have happen in other chapters!**

**Beck's POV**

After a lot of yelling, fighting, and bruises, I had gotten Jade on the ship and into our room. I had made a deal with Sikowitz: if I could get Jade onto the ship, we could share a room. I knew she wouldn't want to be alone in the ocean.

We started to unpack, or **I**started to unpack as Jade looked at her scissors.

"Do you wanna go to the pool?" Jade glared at me.

**Jade's POV**

"Do you want to go to the pool?" I was still mad, but Beck gave me that look that makes my heart melt.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I got up to choose a bathing suit. I found a black string bikini. The strings were bright blue. This was my favorite bathing suit. I went into the bathroom to put it on.

After I got changed, I looked in the mirror. _I wish I were skinnier. Vega is a fucking stick. _I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom.

**Beck's POV**

Let's be honest, I am a 17 year old guy, so when Jade walked out in her bikini, I was definitely turned on.

"Stop staring at me," she said before throwing a black sundress over her bikini. She was always covering herself up. Jade was very insecure, even though she was incredibly thin. I often worried about her eating habits, or lack thereof. She lived off of coffee and tiny bits of healthy food. She never actually **ate**.

I had changed into my swim trunks and was about to walk out the door when she pulled me back in.

"Put this on." She handed me a tee shirt. "I don't need all those sluts gawking at your abs on the way to the pool." I pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Don't worry, babe. Even if they are eying me, I only have eyes for you." She pushed me a bit for my sappiness. I threw the shirt on and took her hand. We strolled hand in hand to the pool. I could feel Jade tense up looking at the ocean. She tried to cut up a child's dolphin toy once and I had to stop her.

We got to the pool and saw all the others in the water.

"C'mon, Jade!"

"Do we have to go in _now?_" she said, pouting.

"Yes," I said quickly, then picked her up bridal style and carried her down the steps into the water.

We heard a whistle. "Please no rough housing in the pool area." A life guard yelled at me. Jade gave him her famous death glare. He didn't yell at us anymore.

"Yup. I have the best girlfriend ever," I said and kissed her.

"Hey guys!" Tori gestured over to us. When I turned back to look at Jade, she wasn't there. Then I felt her on my back, pushing me under. I came up, gasping for air.

"Jade?!" I said after emerging from the icy water.

"God, Beck. You're so gullible!" She dove underwater and swam towards Cat. She looked like a majestic mermaid. I love her so much. I followed her over.

"Hey, man," Andre said.

"Hey, Beck!" Robbie waved.

"Hey, guys."

"DRIVE BY ACTING CHALLENGE." We all turned to see Sikowitz at the edge of the pool. Oh no….

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNN! What do you think is going to happen during the Drive by Acting Challenge? Please Review! It will be harder for me to update during the week but I will see what I can do.**


	6. The First Challenge

**A/N: Time for a Drive by Acting Challenge! Hope you guys like this chapter! Keep reviewing. :)**

**Jade's POV**

"DRIVE BY ACTING CHALLENGE!" Sikowitz was standing at the edge of the pool. Now we are all about to look like fucking idiots to all these people.

"Sikowitz, do we have to do this now? We're in public!" Robbie asked. I had to agree with him for once. I nodded at him and he smiled back.

"Rob's right. My grandma always told me to be respectful and peaceful in public, ya know, before she lost her mind…." Andre added. His grandma is a complete nutcase.

"You children are such Negative Nancy's. But I will have you know that I rented the pool for the next couple hours, so it should clear out soon."

"Good." I snapped. Beck shushed me quietly and kissed my hair gently. Why couldn't I just spend the whole vacation with him?

**Tori's POV**

Well, at least we didn't have to look stupid in front of all these people. I wonder what he'll have us do! I can't wait! Sikowitz's class and ideas are so much fun!

"Tori and Robbie, you may go back to your rooms. Beck, Jade, Cat and Andre, you will stay."

Why aren't Robbie and I doing this exercise? "Um, okay. Hey, Robbie, do you wanna get changed then hang out a little?"

"Sure!" he said, a little too enthusiastic for my taste. **A/N: I DON'T ship Rori, but I told you I'd mix in a bunch of ships, so we have some Rori and some one-sided Bori on the bus. Tell me any ships you wanna see. But remember, this is a BADE story.**

**Cat's POV**

Tori and Robbie left. Phooey. I wanted to hang out more with them. But at least Andre, Beck and Jadey were there.

"Now," Sikowitz said pulling a bag out from behind him. "I asked Tori to bring two pool rafts and-"

"One time my brother-"

**Andre's POV**

"One time my brother-"

"What are we doing with the life rafts?" Jade snapped. The girl knows how to make people get to the point.

"Beck, you never experienced true terror. And I doubt Cat, Jade and Andre have, right children? Cat and I nodded.

**Beck's POV**

He was wrong. I had experienced true terror. When I thought I'd never get Jade back, I wanted to lock myself in the RV forever. Luckily, that terror came to an end.

"Well, your challenge: You were on a plane that crashed into the ocean." I could feel Jade tense next to me. She really hates the ocean. I put my arm around her. "You have two life rafts. You must act out the crash and stay in the deep end of the pool. Your characters are petrified and you are trying to find land."

**Jade's POV**

I didn't even want to IMAGINE being in the ocean. GROSS! And there are dolphins in the ocean. This was going to be torture. _You're just acting you're just acting…._

**Cat's POV**

One time, my brother fell off a boat and landed in the ocean. A nice man threw a rope to him. He tried to eat it. Have you ever noticed that rope spelled backwards is epor which reminds me of Eyore from Winnie the Pooh? I love Winnie the Pooh! He loves honey and so do I. And his bestie is PINK! My bestie is pale white and wears a lot of black. GUESS WHO IT IS!

**Sikowitz's POV**

I really wanted to see what each student would do with his or her character. I only said they were terrified. I didn't give any other details. This will be very interesting….

**A/N: End of chapter! I know it was short but I wasn't very inspired for this chapter. What do you think will happen? Review!**


	7. Just Hanging Out

**A/N: Time for chapter six! I don't know what I'm doing with this but it will probably be horrible. Anyways, review and give me ideas for other DBAC they can do and any other things you want to see later in the story. Enjoy! BTW extra points to anyone who can find the Drake and Josh reference!**

**Jade's POV**

"Cat! Come here." Sikowitz ge**s**tured for Cat to go over to him. Still in the pool with us, she swam over to the edge and reached up. He handed her a slip of paper. She read it, giggled, put her finger to her lips, "shhhh," she whispered, and handed it back.

"Jade, come here," I swam over to Sikowitz. He leaned over and handed me a piece of paper.

_Jade_

_Your character will be drowning. Try not to move and breathe when you can. _

Classic Sikowitz, putting my fucking life in danger FOR REAL. If I'm drowning, it may be hard to actually leave. I handed him the paper.

Meanwhile, the ass of a life guard was clearing everyone out. Then he nodded to Sikowitz and left. I handed Sikowitz the note he gave me.

"Are you going to give us secret notes, Sikowitz?"

"No, Andre, I will not." Sneaky Sikowitz. He wanted to see how the guys would react to my drowning and Cat's reaction, whatever that was.

"You will have to jump off the plane, which will be the edge of the deep end. Aaaaaand ACTION!"

**At the Arcade**

**Robbie's POV**

"Hey, do you wanna play air hockey?" Tori asked me.

"Sure!" I put the tokens in the machine and we started playing. Tori had beaten me at ski ball, basketball, the racing game, and that dance game. I was going to beat her!

The puck was moving at lightning speed. I'm good at air hockey, but Tori is good too. It would be hard to beat her.

"OUCH! ROBBIE?!" Tori screamed and grabbed her hand.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I didn't try to hurt her. At least Rex wasn't there to laugh at her.

"Ya I'm fine. Let's just play something less dangerous." She sighed.

"Well, that was the last of our tokens. Let's trade our tickets in for a prize. Since I hurt you, you can keep the prize." I smiled.

"I should get the prize just because I won all the games." She raised her eyebrows.

"True," I said, and we walked over to the stand.

"OMG! They have unitards! I never did get one at Wanko's…."

"Really? THAT'S what you want?" I was surprised. I was expecting her to get candy or a tee shirt. Or one of those stuffed whales! They make whale noises and it's an energy drink, too! Buuuuut, I told her she could get what _she _wanted.

"Yes! One unitard, please!" Tori smiled and handed in the tickets. They handed her the unitard. We had a couple tickets left that I spent on candy. "Wanna go hang out in mine and Cat's room?" she asked.

"Sure!"

When we got to the room, Tori and I sat on the floor and played cards.

**Tori's POV**

I complain about Robbie a lot, but he was really fun to hang out with that day. I really wanted to hang out with the whole group though. I hadn't really talked to Andre that much today and I hadn't talked to Beck and Jade at all. But, Sikowitz wanted _them _to do a Drive by Acting Challenge, and not me or Robbie, so I guess that will have to wait.

I heard my cell phone ring. I got a text.

"Who texted you?" Robbie asked. I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Andre." I read the text. I couldn't believe what I saw.

**Robbie's POV**

"Andre." She smiled and read the text. I saw her face turn from happy to a ghost white. She grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room she started running, pulling me along.

"Where are we going?!" I asked, trying to keep up with her.

"The pool! Hurry!"

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Muahahahahaha! Short chapter, ik. Next chapter I will write about the DBAC. What do you think Andre told Tori? What happened at the pool? Did you find the D&J reference? And did anyone find The Office reference in an earlier chapter? Please review! :)**


	8. Response to Reviews

**I hate seeing these in a story when I'm expecting a new chapter, but please read, especially if you have reviewed.**

First, I'd like to say that it will be harder for me to write and update now, so there might be longer waits between chapters. Sorry. :(

Second, I'd like to thank you guys for all the reviews, positive and negative, which leads me to my next point.

If you have given me negative reviews, I actually do appreciate it. It's not like I _enjoy _reading them, but it made me go back and reread everything. I agree with many of your points but would also like to explain things that were unclear. I'll address these in order of when they were posted.

"I take it all the characters are psychic in this story since they all knew about the cruise the second Sikowitz decided on it."

I didn't want to make it seem like that. In other reviews, people said the first chapter was unclear and had too many POVs, and I agree, which is why I did less POVs later. I _did_, however, say in the story, "I knew the students would love the idea," and "At least she wasn't there today to hear the news," implying that he made an announcement in class.

This reviewer also mentioned I was biased toward Beck and Jade. As I said in the summary, this is a Bade story. I have changed the summary to make it clearer.

I've been told, even after the first chapter, not to change POVs so often. I understand this, and will start to write from less. It's hard for me, though, because if I write as one character too long, by the end they will be OOC. But, I will try.

"'Usually he would cuddle up next to me, I hate that word SO fucking much' ummm.. Which word? You aren't making this very clear." Looking back, yes I could have made it clearer. I meant cuddle. And, I am trying to cut down on super-long Bade monologues.

To the reviewer of chapter 4, yes it was a little crazy. I tried to make it seem like what Beck said made Jade soften a little and understand that she wasn't the only one hurting. She wasn't necessarily crying tears of joy. That's up to your imagination. It could be the memories or she could have been holding back tears that whole time and one slipped. It's up to you. Also, I am trying to get back to the plot. When writing a story, you write an intro, chapter one, to set up the story then a rising action, which usually goes slowly, to set up the climax. I am using Bade fluffiness to lead up to some crazy stuff, so stay tuned.

To the sarcastic review about the other characters finally speaking, that was a little much. I know the characters don't speak much and I'm trying to add that to more chapters.

The line about Jade being insecure was very random, and after I posted it, I've wanted to take it out. I wanted to add problems with Jade, including insecurities, but I just plugged it into a random spot. I completely agree with this.

I'm not trying to be a bitch when I'm replying to the reviews, but I just wanted to clarify those areas. I'm glad I got some negative reviews because hopefully it will make my writing better in future chapters. I honestly look up to negative reviewers. I have read some pretty bad fanfiction, but I am always scared to review with suggestions, thinking they'll hate me. I'm glad some people had the guts to review like this. Thanks to all my reviewers, positive and negative. The next chapter should be up soon. Sorry for this super long- I don't even know what this is.

Remember to give me ideas when you review. If you want to see some crazy drama or something, review with your idea. I will give you credit if I decide to use it.

Thanks, guys! :P


	9. Close to Nothing

**A/N: Sorry about my rant last chapter, but I wanted to address those things. Again, I'm not trying to say "I'm right, you're wrong. Your opinions suck." I just wanted to explain. So here's the next chapter! Remember to review and if you have any ideas of problems, ship you wanna see, or anything else, add it to the review and I will give you credit if I use it. Enjoy!**

**Jade's POV**

Sikowitz yelled action. I always love watching everyone's expressions change. Andre looked strong, but scared inside. His character was taking charge. "Look! The plane is going down! We have to jump."

Cat seemed terrified. Her character was panicking. She was running around the pool, hands on her head, "I can't! I'm scared! What if sharks get us?! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Beck gets really into character. Sometimes, he forgets he's Beck Oliver, but that's what makes him an incredible actor. His character seemed to be the level headed one, with very little panic, much like Beck. "It will be okay," he said, grabbing Cat's arms. "We have two life rafts. Then we will find land."

Beck and Andre threw the "life rafts" into the ocean.

"Are you ready to jump?" Andre yelled to us. My character was quiet, in shock. I nodded my head carefully, trying to put a nervous look on my face.

"Don't worry," Beck said. "I've got you." Andre had grabbed Cat's hand and they jumped in the pool, or ocean. Cat was flailing her arms and screaming as Andre helped her onto a raft.

"I don't know if I can do this," I said. Honestly, it wasn't only my character. Like Beck, I can get very in-character. The pool was transforming to an ocean in my mind. And I _hate_ the ocean.

Beck took my hand and said, "If you want to survive this, we have to jump now!" I jumped with him into the water. Midair I thought, _This is where the real acting begins._

**Beck's POV**

Jade and I emerged from the water, but something was off. While Andre was calming Cat down, it looked like Jade was having trouble swimming. I knew Jade could swim, so this must be acting.

"ANDRE!" I yelled adding to our scene. When Andre saw Jade 'drowning,' he eagerly jumped off the raft towards her, a little to eagerly for me. When Jade saw this, she began pushing herself under, like she was sinking.

"AAHHHHH!" Oh God, now Cat was alone. I swam over to her, looking over at where Jade was. _Why is she still underwater? _Andre dove down to get her.

"What's wrong Cat?" I asked, jumping on the raft and touching her arm.

"The ocean is deep and there are sharks and mean jellyfish that sting you and other mean fish and killer whales which aren't fish but mammals and AAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed again!

"Cat, don't worry, there are no sharks, jellyfish, or anything!" But something in Cat's eyes made me turn around. She wasn't the panicking Cat, she was normal Cat. And when I turned around I didn't see take-charge Andre or the Jade who can't swim. I saw Andre in shock, pulling Jade's limp body from the water.

"JADE!" I screamed, and swam with all my power over to the edge to help Andre get her on the pavement. Cat swam over too.

God, why wasn't I with her? I should have stayed! She wasn't breathing. Even though it seemed impossible, her porcelain skin was paler than usual.

"Do any of you know CPR? Sikowitz? Don't you need that to be a teacher?" Andre asked, terror in his voice. I tried getting Jade to breathe, to wake up, but it wouldn't work.

"About that….. welllll…"

"Robbie knows CPR!" Cat said looking frightened. She gripped Jade's hand tightly in hers. She had tried repeatedly to wake her up.

I looked over at Andre who was trying to call Robbie.

"His phone still doesn't have service?!"

"He's with Tori!" Cat said. I'd never seen anyone text so fast in my life. We had to rely on Tori. Because Sikowitz had rented out the pool, all lifeguards left. I don't know how he did it, I didn't even know you could, but Sikowitz had managed to make the pool private for us. But it could cost so much…

Tori rushed through the entrance, pulling Robbie with her.

Robbie's face went pale. She hadn't told him that if he didn't perform CPR now, Jade could DIE.

"ROBBIE! HELP US!" Cat screamed with a tear in her eye.

Robbie knelt beside Jade and put his ear to her chest. _Hurry….._ He pressed on her chest 20 times. Then he brought his mouth to hers, making me cringe of- not jealousy. Beck Oliver is never jealous. But I cringed of something.

He breathed into her twice, then started pressing on her chest. All of a sudden she coughed up water, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. I rushed over and held her head up.

"Breathe that's it. That's my girl. Just breathe."

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't believe I was that close to death, to nothing, to darkness. I was possibly seconds away from never being with Beck, or Cat, or Andre, or Robbie, or even Tori again. I was close to losing everything I have, just those friendships and Beck. But, that's all I need. And since I survived, I would let Robbie's mouth pressing to mine pass. But just this once.

**A/N: So, whatdya think! Review! I tried to add some Jandre but I don't think it's noticeable. Obviously there's some Rade there when he saves her life. I'm hoping to have some Cade friendship soon. Give me ideas and I will give you credit for them.**


	10. Unexpected Jealousy

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I totally neglected you guys. I've just been super busy and I'm getting sick. Some requests have been made, and I will try to use your suggestions. Remember, to more you review and give me ideas, the easier it is for me to write a new chapter. So, without further ado (OMG that always reminds me of iStart a Fan War), here is chapter nine. **

**Cat's POV**

I heard knocking at the door. I didn't want to answer. I was in such a bad mood. Which normally doesn't happen! And if it does I like to think of puppies, unicorns, pink, sparkles, and GIRAFFES!

"Cat, open up," Jade. I didn't wanna talk to her.

"I'm not talking to you!" I yelled.

"Cat, you just talked to me." She said back. I always do that!

"Pooh," I said and walked toward the door. I opened it and she whooshed in. I like that word. It sounds like a pretty bird. _Whhooooooooooosh!_

"So why aren't you talking to me?" she asked, raising her pierced eyebrow. Didn't it hurt to pierce above her eyes? "Cat?"

"You kissed Robbie!" I still can't believe my BEST FRIEND would do that to me!

"What I didn't- I NEVER kissed Robbie! Disgusting! I'd rather stab my eye with a fork!" She said.

"Don't say that, I like Robbie."

"Ya, I know."

"So what even happened to you, Jade? One second you were acting, then you were cold and pale, then Robbie was pressing his mouth to yours!" I didn't know what was going on. When Andre said something about giving her CPR, I remembered Robbie bragging about knowing it. What is CPR?

**Jade's POV**

I can't believe she thinks Robbie and I- GROSS!

I honestly don't know what happened. My character couldn't swim so I started 'drowning' by pushing myself to the bottom. I stayed underwater as long as I could, but as I tried to surface, I couldn't get up fast enough. There was pressure around me then- darkness. Then I remember coughing, and Beck was holding my head up and whispering to me.

"Well, my character couldn't swim so I tried to act out drowning, and I guess I started to drown for real," I said, trying to remember. I guess I experienced true terror like Sikowitz wanted. Cat gasped. I touched her arm and said softly, "Don't worry, I'm okay now." She smiled. I explained what CPR was, and why it looked like Robbie was kissing me.

"So you really like him, huh?" I said, sitting on the bed. She sat next to me.

"Ya. Now I guess I know what jealousy feels like." I looked at her. "It feels like the person betrayed you and led you on. They made you believe they were gonna wait for you and protect you, but the second they find someone better, they jump to them." I had never heard Cat talk like that before. But every word was true. I gave her a quick hug.

"Ya, it sucks. I deal with it all the time. The perfect, skinny, pretty girls, chasing after Beck, even if they know we're dating."

"You know she didn't know you guys were dating at first, right?" Cat asked.

"Who, Vega? Ya, Cat, but after she DID know, she kissed him in front of me in the name of acting. Remember when she kissed Danny? Weren't you mad? Sometimes, I really don't know about that girl"

"Oh yeah, that sucked. But I punched her!"

"God, I wish I could have punched her after she kissed Beck. But, I mean, weren't you jealous?"

"A little, but I didn't know him for as long as Robbie. We've been friends for years, and he told me he's liked me from the beginning, and I guess I kinda did too. And that level of hurt, when I thought he kissed you, was terrible."

Cat looked so innocent and so deep in thought. She was so worried about Robbie leaving her. It was really nice to see her care that much about someone, even if it's Robbie.

_**In Sikowitz's Room**_

**Sikowitz's POV**

I wondered which students should do the next challenge. Obviously Robbie and Tori, since they weren't in the last one, and maybe Beck and Cat.

That was a good group of young actors. I also had a script for a play I wanted Andre and Jade to read over, so this was perfect.

"Time to gather the students," I said to myself. I grabbed a coconut and went to find the kids.

**A/N: End of chapter! This one was pretty bad. OMG 11:11-I wished for Mike (or whoever it is, cause we don't know if it's him) to treat Liz well. What do you guys think about them together? I also wished for some money, because I'm broke. Anyways, this isn't my fav chapter, but tell me what you think! Review! **


	11. Stage Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys! So I feel bad that I can't update as much. School has been crazy and I'm so busy. And the standard state tests are this week which will kill me. Anyways, here's the next chapter! And remember to tell be what you want to see in future chapters.**

**Tori's POV**

Sikowitz found Beck, Robbie, Cat and I and said we will have a Drive by Acting Challenge! I can't wait. I started walking from my room with Cat to the lounge.

"Hello, children!" said Sikowitz as we entered. I saw Robbie and Beck sitting on a couch. Sikowitz was drinking coconut milk with one leg on a chair.

"Hey Sikowitz? I have a question." Robbie said raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why were Tori and I excluded from the last challenge?" I was wondering that, too.

"I didn't need you for that one. But I do need you for this one."

"What are we gonna do?! I'm so excited! Will anyone drown this time? I hope not!" Cat exclaimed. I patted her shoulder and quietly shushed her.

"I want you all to act out a scene from the musical 13, so this isn't really a Drive by Acting Challenge… But anyways, I want Cat as Kendra, Tori as Lucy, Beck as Brett, and Robbie as Evan. We have done this play in class, do you remember the scenes?" We all nodded. I think Jade would be _way_ better as Lucy than me, but okay… **A/N: I had to put 13 in. I'm listening to the soundtrack now. If you haven't seen it, look up **_**13! On Broadway**_** on YouTube. It's AMAZING!**

"Which scene?" Beck asked.

"Let's start with the end of the movie theatre scene." I was so nervous. In that scene, I had to kiss Beck. Jade would kill me.

"umm, okay," I said nervously. I mean, it's not that I don't like Beck, but he's dating Jade. It just didn't feel right. "But we should tell Jade what happened right away. That's better than keeping it from her."

"You realize she'll kill you, right?" Beck said, eyebrow raised. Robbie nodded and Cat played with the end of her hair. Sikowitz kept drinking from his coconut.

"Let's just do this," I said and smiled.

"AAAAND ACTION!" Sikowitz shouted.

_**A few minutes later**_

The scene went well, but then it came time for the kiss. _Here we go, no turning back, _I thought to myself.

I grabbed Beck's shoulders and pulled him in, kissing with full passion. I kept telling myself it was just a stage kiss, but it made me envy Jade a little. _Beck is your friend! Stop thinking this! Jade is your friend too! STAGE KISS! _**A/N: I HATE BORI! This is ONE SIDED. It was requested which is why it's in here. But there won't be any Bori romance. **

"END SCENE! Wonderful! You may mingle among yourselves!" He grabbed his coconut and ran away. He's so strange…..

**Beck's POV**

Kissing Tori just didn't feel right. At all. It was so unnatural and unsettling. It just reminded me of who I love. The girl that will kill me with a pair of scissors when she finds out I kissed Tori. Again…..

"Are you sure I should tell her, Tori? She will kill both of us?"

"It's better to be honest with her. Just remind her it was a stage kiss! I don't want her to cut out my liver or anything!" She laughed and went over to Cat.

"Hey, Beck!"

"Hey, Rob. Do you think I should tell Jade?"

"I think so. After the breakup last February, she completely lost trust in you. Now that you're together again, you should be 100% honest."

I always feel bad with stage kisses. Jade gets super jealous. She rarely has to kiss a guy on stage because since Tori came to the school, she's hasn't been getting as many roles. She has every right to be jealous. After the stage kiss on Tori's second day, she thinks every stage kiss means something. I guess I could have said something other than "let's do it."

"Hey Cat? Do you know where Jade is?"

"I think she's still in your room!"

"Kay, thanks! See you guys later!" I waved and walked away. _Time for the explosion of jealousy… _I thought as I approached the door.

I didn't hear anything, so I guessed she was sleeping. I quietly opened the door. I would never be prepared for what I saw.

My girlfriend. My best friend. Pressed up against each other. Her hands on his face, his on her back. Their lips together. And they weren't stopping.

"JADE!?"

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! I bet you can all guess what happened tho. Anyways, this chapter didn't make much sense in my opinion but tell me what you think! I love reading the reviews! Thanks for supporting me and the story, guys! Love you!**


	12. Understanding

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait… again… If you are actually following the story, tell me so I can give shoutouts. Cliff hanger last chapter. AHH! Again, school is crazy. I have a bunch of huge projects coming up that count for most of my grade and state testing. Plus dance and I need to sleep sometime, so that leaves little time for writing. If my story sometimes doesn't make sense, I usually write really late at night. So, now that this LOOONNG A/N is over, the wait is over!**

**No One's POV**

"You don't understand!" Andre said as he grabbed Jade's arm. She pulled her arm back in anger.

"What I understand is you are trying to make a move on me! You guys are best friends. How could you do that to him?! I can't believe you!" she screamed at him. He looked into her eyes.

"Nothing made sense before I met you. Then things became more complicated, with you and him together. But I knew those feelings meant something. I love you." He took her hand.

"I can't. You know I can't." she said, starting to pull away.

"He can't do anything. You know that. It was meant to be. You are my everything."

He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. This instantly became more passionate and they became lost in one another.

Then they heard him scream her name. Beck.

**Jade's POV**

I hate stage kissing. I really do. Sikowitz gave us this scene to work on and I have to kiss Andre. I mean, he's nice and all, but he can act pretty wonky. And I'm dating Beck, and my lips belong to him, just like his belong to me. _He wasn't thinking that when he kissed Tori, though…._ Whatever. It was in the past.

Andre finished his line and before I knew what happened. We were kissing. Just like the script said, it starts out a soft, unsure kiss, and leads to a kiss of pure love. A few seconds before breaking away, I heard Beck scream my name. _Shiiiit…._When I heard my name I pulled away from Andre to see a very shocked a pissed of Beck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed at Andre, fire in his eyes. I walked backwards toward the bed. Honestly, seeing Beck like this was terrifying. He is either the calmest, coolest guy ever, or, when pushed too far, a ferocious monster.

I watched him grab Andre and throw him against the wall.

"BECK! Stop it!" I screamed, running over, but he wouldn't stop. Andre, still on the ground, tried to move, but Beck held his collar and pushed him back down.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND?! SHE'S _MY _GIRLFRIEND! AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF I SEE YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER AGAIN-"

"Dude! Beck, man it was-" Andre started to say.

"SHUT UP!" Andre managed to get up, but Beck was faster. He had Andre pinned against the wall. Andre may be strong, but when Beck is angry, he has the power to lift a car.

He lifted his arm to punch Andre. I'd never seen him hurt anything! Now he was about to punch his best friend. I kept screaming for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. I knew it was time for me to step in.

I jumped in front of Andre, and right before making contact with me, Beck pulled his arm back.

"JADE?!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed in his face, more powerful and convincing than I thought I could sound. "Beck, babe, it was a stage kiss. See?" I handed him a script that had fallen to the floor. He sat on the bed and I sat next to him, trying to calm him down. I played with his hair as he read the scene over and over and over….

"Andre. Man, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Naw, it's cool. You were defending your girl. I get that. Just, never try to punch me again." He laughed.

"Deal." Andre nodded at us and left.

"Hey, babe, I'm so sorry that I didn't listen. I just, I never felt that much jealousy before."

"Do you understand how I feel now? Seeing you let girls flirt with you. Kissing girls while I watch."

"It was a stage kiss."

"IN IMPROV! Beck, you could have changed the scene around. You told me to calm down and relax after that, but when it's your turn to be jealous, it's fine to punch the guy?"

"Jade, look." He started.

"Don't worry, Beck. It's all in the past." I leaned my head on his chest.

"So what did Sikowitz have you guys do?" I asked him.

**Beck's POV**

She forgave me. I couldn't believe I almost punched him. And I probably scared her to death. But then when she asked about my acting with Sikowitz, I had to tell her I kissed Tori…. Again.

"Well, we did a scene from 13, and…." I sighed. "I played Brett and Tori played Lucy and we had to kiss. But, babe, I couldn't change the scene! And I needed to be honest so I told you."

"So when I kiss Andre for a scene, you attack him right after kissing Tori for a scene. Your logic is flawless." She said sarcastically. I smiled and kissed her hair.

"It's late and it's been a rough day. I'm gonna shower and get ready for bed."

"Well, I need a shower, too." She said, pulling out her phone. "So don't use up all the hot water."

After showering and changing, I sat at the desk and went on the Slap. Jade would be out of the shower soon. I saw that most people tweeted about how awesome the cruise is and blah blah blah.

**Beck: Jealousy is a weird thing. You think it's so pointless until you experience it.**

**Feeling: Deep**

I heard Jade come out of the bathroom. Her hair was still wet. It was wavy and framed her face. Her makeup was removed, she had taken out her piercings, and the colored extensions were taken out, too. She was wearing shorts and an old tee shirt she had "borrowed," or taken for her own. She smiled at me and lay down. I got up to lie next to her.

**Jade's POV**

I knew he'd follow me to bed. I laid on my side, and I felt him behind me, pulling my back into his chest. His arm wrapped around he.

"stopsniffingmyhair" I mumbled.

"It smells like vanilla. I love it." I could tell, even with my eyes closed, he was wearing that big, dorky smile. I turned over and his arms pulled me close. He brushed some hair out of my face and kissed my nose.

"I love you," he said, sounding a bit more tired.

"iloveyoutoo" I mumbled, almost asleep. He turned off the lamp and I snuggled into his chest. Even though today was stressful, I wouldn't change it. I got to hang out with Cat and Andre. My boyfriend realized what pain I experience every day. And the moment we were in was perfect. Years ago, before meeting these people, life didn't seem worth it. Now I know why I keep going.

**A/N: End of chapter! Again, I'm half asleep writing this. Sorry for errors. Someone wanted a sex scene but I want to keep my rating. I will hint it later, if you want me too. I'm exhausted so review and blahblahblah.**


	13. They're Just Them

**A/n: Oh my God, guys I'm so sorry it's been forever! Let me explain. I've been super busy and sick lately and just exhausted. I've barely been on fanfiction lately and I'm kinda out of the loop. I'm so tired. Also, I barely got any reviews. This might make me seem thirsty but if you follow my story, reviews would be awesome. And not just "good job, update soon." I wanna know what you guys wanna see. So if you say "Can you add some Jori?" I will. **

**Okay. Victorious won the KCA's and I still can't believe it. We got our goodbye. :)**

**One more thing- if you hate when I write sappy, Bade fluff, just don't read this chapter. I didn't get any ideas for a new chapter and I think we all need a break from the drama after the Beck/Jade/Andre thing.**

**Beck's POV**

I was awake. I had been awake for about 10 minutes, but I didn't dare move. My dark angel was lying, head rested on my chest, fast asleep. She looked so beautiful. She won't admit it, but she can be very insecure, especially after meeting Tori. I've heard her say countless times how Tori is a twig. Jade has starved herself to get skinnier, when I think she looks gorgeous. She pushes herself in her acting and performing to try and beat Tori for the next role. It's not just Tori, though. She hides her natural beauty under heavy makeup, piercings, and extensions to try to scare people away. But right then, that moment when her icy blue eyes fluttered open and I pulled a strand of hair from her face, she looked perfect. She doesn't scare me. She is very intriguing.

"Morning, gorgeous," I said as she sat up and yawned, pushing her hair back.

"Shut up," she mumbled, as she hit me with a pillow.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"It's hard for me to sleep on boats, I guess." She looked at me with her piercing eyes.

"Wanna just hang out for a bit," I asked, knowing she'd oblige. I sat up and leaned against the head board. She snuggled under my arm and closed her eyes.

"Let's watch something," she said, opening her eyes and reaching for the remote.

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?" Jade just shrugged. I turned on the TV and put on Drake and Josh. Classic.

After a while of Drake and Josh and Jade's remarks through the whole thing, we just turned on some music.

Jade got up to sit in a chair. She pulled out her phone and started reading something. Whenever she's on her phone, I'm amazed how much her personality can change. She gets this adorable smile and sometimes, rarely, _giggles_ when reading something or watching a video.

"Watchya doin?" I asked.

"Nothing…." She said and started to put her phone in her back pocket. I jumped off the bed and ran to her.

"What was it?" I asked chuckling, as I started to tickle her.

"OH MY GOD! Beck! Stop- Ahh! Beck!" she tried pulling away, but I grabbed the small of her back. She looked up at me and suddenly our lips crashed together, moving together in flawless unison. Everything about us fits together so perfect- our hands, our lips, our hips, our arms. As my tongue entered her mouth, I reached down to her pocket and pulled out her phone. She instantly pulled away.

"BECK!" I unlocked it, entering her code. Open was a photo album, "Us." Starting with pictures of us when we were friends, nothing more, to now. Whoever says Jade has no soft side is a blind idiot.

I handed her phone back, smiling at her.

"Wipe that dumb smile off your face, Beckett," she said, throwing her phone on the bed.

"Well, Jadelyn, I love that album on your phone." I stroked her cheek with my fingertips.

Jade looked up at me and smiled sexily. I knew it would be a great day…

**Cat's POV**

I went to find Jadey, but her room said "Do Not Disturb" and there were weird noises coming from there. My brother makes noises like that sometimes….

**A/N: End of chapter. It was bad, but you guys deserved something. I'm really bad at hinting sex (obviously) but it was requested. I think we all know that Beck and Jade have tacos all the time, so my writing about it is kinda unnecessary. Use your imaginations.**


	14. A Little Romance and A Little Scheme

**A/N: I'm baacck! I promised some people I'd have this chapter by Saturday, so here you go. I don't update as much because my laptop is being really slow and annoying, but I've saved enough to get a new one.**

**BTW if you follow, it'd be great if you would review. It gives me ideas for new chapters. Also, tell me what ships you want to see and what drama you want. **

**Shout out to my reviewer karlaserna. She just started reading and when I saw that she'd reviewed every chapter in one day, it made my day amazing. Thanks, girl!**

**Robbie's POV**

I saw Cat coming down the hall. _Here's your chance, Robbie! Ask her to hang out at the pool! Don't blow it!_

"Hey, Cat."

"Hi Robbie!" she said with a little bounce.

"So I was wondering if…"

"What were those noises coming from Beck and Jade's room?" she asked, twirling her red velvet cupcake hair. I love her hair. It's a perfect representation of her personality.

"Huh?"

"The noises in Beck and Jade's room. What were they?" I knew what she was talking about but I couldn't just tell her! She's so…. Innocent!

"They were…. Probably having a Twister war. You know they love playing Twister in 'ping pong' practice," I quickly stated. She sighed an 'oh.' Now was my chance.

"So…. Do you maybe wanna…. Go hang out at the pool?"

"Sure! Let me get changed!" She squealed as she started running to her room.

**Jade's POV**

"ONE SECOND!" I heard her yell. _God, Cat. You run like a thousand miles an hour. Just open the door! _Finally, the door swung open.

"Hey." I said. "You going to the pool?" I asked when I saw her in her bathing suit. It was a hot pink, strapless, frilly bikini with yellow polka dots. Disgusting.

"Yup! Robbie asked me!" she said happily as she combed her obnoxiously colored hair. But it is very Cat-like to dye your hair bright red.

"Ew!" Robbie? Gross.

"Don't say ew! We've talked about this!" she slapped my arm lightly and pouted with her arms crossed. "You know I like Robbie."

"When are you guys gonna start _officially _going out? I mean, you were all over each other at the Cow-Wow, ignored each other, held hands a couple times, ignored each other, and then rolled down a hill naked together in a trash can!" When people say Beck and I are dysfunctional, they must never think about Cat and Robbie.

"We weren't _naked, _just in our underwear. And he hasn't asked me to go out with him yet."

"But you want him to?"

"I don't know! Everyone expects me to and I really like him and he likes me but I don't wanna ruin our friendship but-"

"Cat!" I cut her off/

"Hi!" she smiled.

I sighed. "He's probably waiting for you. Go have fun."

"KK! Bye, Jade!" she ran out of the room, grabbing her bag. That girl is so bipolar…..

**Beck's POV**

I couldn't find Jade. She said she wanted to find Cat, but I saw Cat at the pool with Robbie.

I looked over and saw something I never thought I'd see. Tori was fuming she was glaring at someone around the corner, scrunching up a bag of chips she had in her hand. She looked like she would explode.

"Hey…." She glared at me and pulled me away. I had time to glance down the hall. Andre was kissing some girl.

She slid her back down the wall **A/N: in sadness and despair** once we got away.

"You like Andre?" I had my suspicions, but I never thought she liked him that much.

"I don't know. I just- he's always with another girl and it's _so _frustrating. I'm fine, Beck. Go"

"You sure?"

"Ya, I'm just tired."

I walked back to my room. _That was weird. _

"Beck!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. Yup. My coconut drinking teacher was around the corner. This can only mean more trouble….

"What's up?"

"Remember my sleep over?" Of course.

"Ya…. My girlfriend got second degree burn and I got major back pains for a month from sleeping in that chair. And it took a while to get all that Raisin Bran out of my hair…"

"Yes, well I thought Jade did a magnificent job staying in character through her burn, so I thought we should test the theory that Jade can control her temper!" Did he seriously want me to deliberately piss off my girlfriend?

"I dunno…. Sounds pretty dangerous….."

"Just some minor pranks. I will text you my plans later. And if you don't do it your grade will drop to a C. Bye!" He ran away before I could object. She's gonna kill me…..

**Jade's POV**

_My girlfriend. _We've been back together for a couple months now and it still gives me, curse this cliché, butterflies. What was he talking about to Sikowitz? I listened from the inside of Beck's and my room. As I listened closer, I heard that Sikowitz was going to make Beck prank me to see if I could control my temper. As I heard Sikowitz leave, I leapt in bed and pretended to be asleep. Seconds later, Beck walked in and kissed my forehead. _They wanna prank me? Jade West? I think I can make this a little more interesting…._

**A/N: Finally! What do you think? Make sure you review! Tell me what you think Jade is gonna do? Cabbie is the most requested couple other than Bade so I put some of that in there. I wanted a little Tandre, too. If you don't like these pairings, tell me what you want to see. Thanks! I love you guys!**


	15. Planning

**A/N: So I'm using MY NEW LAPTOP! Whooo! There may be some technical difficulties so bear with me. I'm trying to update as soon as I can. Remember to tell me what you want to see in the reviews. The prank is from The Office, BTW.**

**Jade's POV**

_Now I wait. _I had to find out what Sikowitz and Beck where planning. I can't believe Sikowitz wanted to "test the theory" that I can "control my temper" or whatever. Fucking stupid.

I was taking a walk with Beck and trying to find a way to prepare for Sikowitz's first prank, whatever it was.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him, hoping he would give me a hint as to what SIkowitz was planning for today.

"I dunno. Sikowitz wants me to read a script in a couple minutes." Beck was the opposite of most people. When lying, most people I know can't look me in the eye. Beck looked right at me. _Dammit, why is he such a good actor?_

**Beck's POV**

I hate lying to Jade. I hate it so much. But I can't have my grade drop.

"You should go find him then," she said calmly. _Since when is she so lenient? _

"Uhhh, okay?" she smiled and started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"To find Cat," she said over her shoulder. I shrugged and started to walk to SIkowitz's room.

When I got to Sikowitz room, I knocked on the door three times, my signal that it was time for 'the first mission.' The door swung open and he pulled me in. He slammed the door and back up against it, looking around frantically.

"Are you okay?"

"We must make sure no one compromises the mission!" That guy is a lunatic. But he's an amazing acting teacher.

"Okaaay... So what's your plan?" I was praying it wasn't anything that would piss off Jade too much, or my life might be in danger.

"This is just a simple, classic, safe, easy, starter prank. Drum roll please?" he gestured his arms out dramatically. I just stayed where I was, leaning against the wall, hands in my pocket. "Did she put her clothes in the dresser in your room?" I nodded. "Well. We will jam the drawers of the dresser so they will only open about two inches. She will be able to see everything inside but won't be able to get it!"

I had to hand it to Sikowitz, that wasn't bad. And Jade wouldn't be TOO pissed, I hoped.

"That's not bad Sikowitz. Jade and I are meeting everyone in Robbie and Andre's room for dinner and poker tonight, so you can jam the drawers then." Even though I seem like a bad boyfriend for helping prank my girlfriend, Jade _did _once say to me, "You are an incredible actor, Beck. Don't let anything stand in the way of you becoming a success." Then we made out for a while. But in the long-run, she doesn't want me to let anything get in the way of my career, and that means I have to keep my acting grade up.

"Good. Now bye!" Sikowitz said, pushing me out. What a freak.

_*ACHooo!* _I heard the cutest sneeze ever from around the corner. I'd know that sneeze anywhere. Jade. **A/N: So last night I imagined what Liz's sneeze is like and I think it'd be the cutest thing ever so ya...**

**Jade's POV**

Stupid cleaning lady. Did she really HAVE to wave her dust rag around? Now Beck would have heard me. Trying to listen at the door didn't do much. I only heard something about setting up the prank while we were eating dinner with everyone. Then I heard that idiotic cleaning woman and had to move so she wouldn't see me listening at the door. The Beck heard me sneeze.

"Jade?" Oh God... This is where improv comes in handy.

"Hey, babe. I was looking for you. You said you were reading a script for SIkowitz."

"Ok, why were you looking for me?" oh no. I had to act like the bitchy girlfriend again. I had been trying not to act like this, but, well, he deserved it for trying to prank me!  
"So you don't want to spend time with me?! You're girlfriend? I guess I will just go hang out with _Andre_ then!" I had to really push him so he'd change the subject, and bringing Andre into it would definitely help.

"No, babe, I was just wondering. Wanna go watch a movie?" he said and kissed my forehead. I nodded and pouted. He knew what I wanted and kissed me on the lips. I smiled, grabbed his hand, and started going back to our room. _Time to figure out what this prank is..._

**A/N: Ta Da! What do you think? Tell me what you want to see! Reviews make me update faster! Love you guys! **


	16. A Change of Plans

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I went on a short vacation and at my school I have to do this huge year-long project and it's due THIS Thursday and I'm totally stressed. Also been dealing with a lot of shit in my life, so this isn't my first priority. Also, OhSnapItzLara said this too, since Victorious has ended, I haven't had any inspiration to write. I've been feeling so lost without it. But, here's another chapter, and I will try to keep them coming!**

**BTW, using an idea from a reviewer! Shoutout to CupcakeBabe!**

**Beck's POV**

Sikowitz should have finished setting up the prank. Then I had to figure out how to get Jade to open the drawer. I hated doing this to her.

"Hi, Beck!" I heard a perky voice say. I turned around to see a bouncy redhead running over to me.

"Hey Cat. What's up?" I was scanning the lounge looking for Jade.

"Nothing. Who are you looking for?"

"Jade. Sikowitz needs me to- Nevermind..." I caught myself. I tell Cat everything. She's like a little sister. This wasn't going to end well.

"What? Tell me! pllllleeeeeeeassee?" she whined with big sparkling eyes and pouty lips. I brushed her off with "it's nothing." She kept begging until-

"GOD, Cate! It's none of your business!" I never lose my cool. _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, BECK? There she goes... _I thought.

I saw the tears welling up in her eye. "Cat..." I said touching her arm. She just shook me off. "Cat, listen, I just- come here." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby janitor's closet.

"Sikowitz is making me prank Jade and if I don't he will lower my grade. Okay?" I knew the only way to calm her down was to tell her. "You can't say ANYTHING, okay, Cat?"

"She's gonna kiiiilllll yooooouuu..." she said in a sing-song voice as she wiped her eyes and left the closet.

I brushed my hair back and opened the door to see Jade standing there, arms crossed.

"What was that about?" she said. Oddly, there wasn't any jealousy in her voice.

"uhhh... Nothing. Let's go back to our room." I took her hand, ready for action.

**Jade's POV**

He took my hand. I knew he was leading me to the prank. I couldn't stay out of my room forever, so I had to face it head on. _Now I'll show them who can control their temper..._

When we got to the room and I opened the door, I was surprised not to be shocked by the prank then and there. I just walked in easily and sat on the bed.

Beck and I just sat for a minute. Then I saw him wince.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He lifted his shirt, revealing a bunch of bruises on his insanely sexy abs.

"Where did those come from?" I asked, touching the bruises.

"Oh, you know, a certain dark haired girl kicked my repeatedly in my gut with her Doc Martins while I had to carry her over my shoulder, against her will, onto a cruise ship," he said giving me a crooked smile.

I pecked his lips. "Is there anything you want me to get you?" I said, running my fingers on his abs.

"Actually, there's some aspirin in that drawer over there. Could you get it for me?"

I felt guilty, so I did this one thing for him. "Sure."

**Beck's POV**

_Oh god, here it comes... _Jade walked to the drawer and tried opening it. Just like SIkowitz said, it opened a few inches, then jammed.

"What the fuck?" Jade pulled at the drawer repeatedly tensing up, ready to explode. I felt so bad doing this to her.

I noticed Jade stop, realization in her eyes. She smiled at me, pulled out the drawer above it, and reached inside to get the medication. _Smart girl. _I said to myself. I looked at her hair framing her face. _My girl. _

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? WHAT IS THIS?" she pulled her hand out to reveal some mush covering it.

"I don't know?" I said, getting up. This wasn't part of the plan. I grabbed her hand and smelled it. Monster. _Sikowitz used the Monster we brought. _But what made it mushy? I was pretty sure it was flour.

"Don't sniff my hand, this isn't Yerba," she said sarcastically, and stomped off to wash her hands. As she scrubbed furiously I texted Sikowitz, asking why he added the Monster Mush to the plan.

**From: Sikowitz**

**To: Beck**

_**I had to in case you were to jeopardize the mission! I had to annoy Jade somehow! Anyways, I set up a small camera next to the drawer. Remove it a bring it to me at 10pm tonight.**_

This whole plan was crazy...

**A/N: End of chapter. This was disappointing, I know. Tell me about any pranks you wanna see and how you think Jade should react! Also, tell me about any drama and ships you wanna see. Love ya! Remember to review!**


	17. Plotting Revenge

**A/N: I was kinda disappointed that I only got a few reviews. The reviews push me to write new chapters. Please don't favorite without reviewing. Thanks, guys!**

**Jade's POV  
**I couldn't believe Beck had set me up like that. Why does SIkowitz find joy in torturing me? I saw Cat sitting in the lounge the next morning and I went to talk to her.

"Hey Cat," I said, and sat down next to her. She looked up from her phone and smile.

"Hey, Jadey!"

"CAT!" I yelled. She knows I hate that pet name.

"Sorry _Jade._" she emphasized. "Why can't I call you-"

I glared at her.

"Why can't I call you... that nickname I gave you that you hate?" she corrected.

"Because it's dumb. Anyways, you will never guess what Beck did! He-"

"and Sikowitz pranked you to see if you would get angry?" she interrupted. _WHAT?! My best friend knows and didn't tell me?_ "Phooey! I wasn't supposed to say anything, Jade, don't tell Beck!"

"I won't tell Beck-" I started. Cat let out a sigh of relief. "IF!" I said. She looked up at me. "You find out all the pranks they are planning and tell me about them." Maybe I could find ways to get revenge and turn the pranks around on them.

"I dunno..."

"I will let you call me Jadey." I sighed.

"DEAL!" she jumped up and threw her arms around me.

"NO!" she immediately sat down again. "Now go find out what the next prank is."

**Beck's POV**

"Jade's reaction-HAHAHA- was priceless!" Sikowitz gasped between hysterical laughter after watching the video. I just stood across from him with my hands in my pockets, waiting for him to tell me what to do next.

"Ya, sure, _hilarious_, now what do you want me to do?" I said, getting annoyed. _Damn, Jade has really worn off on me._

"I want to get her a little wet..." he said, smiling mischievously. I raised an eyebrow. "No, not like that!" he corrected. "We are going to rig the bath and sink in your room to spray her."

"Sikowitz, I don't think I should be doing this... She's my girlfriend and I don't like upsetting her." I was telling him the truth. Doing this was torture.

"Do you want me to fail you?" he asked/

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Text me when you want her out of the room so we can do this."

I left the room only to run into Cat, knocking her over.

"OW!" she yelled.

"Sorry, Cat. My bad."

"Why do you look sad?" she pouted.

"Because of that thing SIkowitz wanted me to do."

**Cat's POV**

Jadey will be so proud! I'm being sneaky like her!

Now was my chance "Well, what does he want you to do now?"

"Rig the sinks and shower so when Jade turns them on they will spray at her."

"Ohhh... Gottagobye!" I said quickly and ran to find Jade.

**Beck's POV**

_The fuck..._

**A/N: Yes, it was a short chapter, but like I said, the more reviews I get, the more I want to write. How will Jade use the information to her advantage? Will Beck find out that Jade knows? Will there be fluff? You tell me! Review!**


	18. Water Play

**A/N: Oh my god guys I can't even say how sorry I am. I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am so sorry. I get out of school on Wednesday, have a short vacation this weekend, then should be able to update soon. I've had a lot on my plate lately and I can't apologize enough.**

**Jade's POV**

Cat was explaining what Beck and Sikowitz were planning on doing to me. Well, she was trying to. She couldn't focus on a topic.

"And then I bumped into Beck. He has sharp shoulders, by the way. It hurt. Wanna see the bruise?" she began lifting up her sleeve to show me.

"JUST GET TO THE POINT!" she let out a squeak and covered her ears. "Look, I'm sorry, but we've got to plan out how to turn this around on them."

"Okay, Jadey." I clenched my fists, but didn't object. "Sikowitz wants to rig the shower and sinks in the bathroom to spray you."

I thought about it for a second. "So they want to have a water fight? Game on." I crossed my arms and started towards my room, with Cat a few steps behind.

When we got into the room, Beck was sitting on the bed, reading a book. _I have to get him out of here._

"Babe, can you go hang with Andre or something? Cat and I need some privacy."

"Why do you-"

"Cat thinks she's pregnant and I have to explain to her that it's not possible for a virgin to be pregnant." _Sikowitz's improv classes are really paying off. _"Out."

"okaaaaaayyyy... See you later. Text me when I can come back..." he said quizzically. He kissed my cheek, raised an eyebrow at Cat, then left.

"How do you get pregnant, Jadey?" **A/N: This is based off my friend who's almost in high school and doesn't know about sex or pregnancies or anything.**

"Not now, Cat. We have to set this prank up"

"But how are we gonna prank them back?" she asked.

"Watch and learn, baby girl," I said, then got to work.

**Beck's POV**

"C'mon, Sikowitz, let's get this over with."

"No! I must finish this coconut!"

After a coconut, an encounter with a cleaning lady, and a walk through the halls, we were finally in my room.

"Follow me," Sikowitz said. He opened the door and then *SPLASH* two buckets of water fell on our heads. _Classic, Jade. Good thinking._ I laughed to myself while pushing back my now soaked hair. I couldn't believe she got us back. But at the same time, I wasn't surprised.

"Good Gandhi!" Sikowitz pulled the string of the bucket. "I can't believe that she did that." He tugged the string again and we heard a click. Turning around towards the sound, we saw a slingshot. Without any time to move, it flung a huge water balloon at us and hit our faces.

"This. Is. War." SIkowitz said.

I sighed. _I guess there's no getting out of this. _

**A/N: I hope that was satisfactory after such a long break. I got the ideas partially from Zoey 101 and Lizzie McGuire. Hope you liked it. Be sure to review! Love you guys, and thanks for sticking with me!**


	19. Closet Party

**A/N: Again, I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I'm just not as into this anymore idk. Tell me if I should keep going. Also check out my new story- A Bad Reunion! Review and tell me what pranks you'd like to see. **

**Beck's POV**

After Jade pranked us back, Sikowitz decided to take some time off of the prank war to 'plot his devilish revenge that will prank that Crabby Cathy out of her Doc Martins.' Whatever. It wasn't my concern. With the prank war ignored for a while, I could spend some time with my friends.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Andre.

**Party in my room. Get the girls. It's packed!**

Several minutes later, Cat, Tori, Jade and I walked into Robbie and Andre's room. It was packed with people, loud music was blaring, and punch (that was definitely spiked) was circulating around. Tori ran over to talk to Andre and Robbie, dragging Cat with her.

"Guess that just leaves you and me," I said to Jade, putting my arm around her waist. With this whole thing with Sikowitz, I hadn't spent much time with her. I turned her towards me and kissed her lightly. She winked at me and we walked over to get some punch.

.

.

.

.

After a while, the party got pretty out of hand. Most people were drunk, including Jade and myself, and the place became more crowded as more people piled in. I was pushing some girl off me when a very tipsy Jade walked up to me.

"Heeeey. So, I love you," she said in a whispy voice, laughing as she spoke. "And you're very sexy and I missed you." Jade was a worse drunk than me. I was still considerably sober compared to her. She put her hand on my abs and it traveled around to my neck. I put my hand on her lower back. We both held drinks in our other hands. Before we knew what was happening, our lips were crashed together and we were making our way towards the closet.

Our tongues fought for dominance, hers winning, as I pushed her against the wall and fought to open the closet door. When I did we made our way inside, closed the door, and then

"AHHH!" There was a high pitched scream. Jade and I both jumped away from each other, Jade falling into the door. We turned on the closet light to see Cat and Robbie sitting on the floor, cross-legged.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to hide a small problem forming in my pants.

"We were playing truth or dare," Robbie explained. "Cat said she didn't like the party so we came in here. She dared me to sit in the dark for three minutes."

"Ugh whatever!" Jade said. She grabbed my hand and pulled us out of the closet, the room, through the halls back to our room. "Now to pick up where we left off."

**A/N: Was that good enough for being gone so long? I'm sorry again guys! Review! What do you think and what do you wanna see? And hopefully we can get to ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! WHOO! **


	20. Sleeping, Coffee, Flashbacks, Cuteness

**A/N: 100 reviews! AHHH! So excited that I decided to update again. The last chapter was kind of short so I will try to make this one longer. It's gonna have some cute Bade flashbacks. Thanks! xoxo**

**Beck's POV**

Last night was incredible. We had been so busy with the prank war and everything going on that Jade and I hadn't had much 'alone time' and after that night, we realized how much we had missed it.

I turned over to see Jade, sleeping beautifully. She was laying on her side facing me. Her long dark eyelashes gently fluttered like butterflies as she dreamed. Her light pink lips slightly open. I smiled at this gorgeous girl, wondering how I got so lucky to have her. She is the most amazing girl inside and out, but is sometimes a little scared to let people see that. She can be so cute and sweet, but tends to put up walls that only certain people, like Cat and I, can see through.

I got up to get a shower. When I got back I started to make coffee. I remembered when Jade made a 'What I Love' video and said she wanted to marry a man like coffee. I took it as her sneaky way of saying she'd want to marry me. Earlier in our relationship, she compared me to coffee-

"_Here's your coffee," I said, placing my dark girlfriend's coffee in front of her at a table in Jetbrew. She looked up._

"_Black two sugars?" she asked, raising a pierced eyebrow. I nodded and she smiled, taking a sip. "Ya know, you kind of remind me of coffee."_

"_How's that?" I asked, chuckling._

"_Well your dark, can come in different 'flavors' depending on the people you're with, and you're definitely hot." _

_I laughed. "Thanks, babe. Good to know I'm a lot like your favorite beverage."_

"_Shut up!" she said jokingly, laughing and taking another sip of her coffee._

"_You remind me of coffee, too. Look at your coffee. It's dark and seems bitter. But when you taste it and give it a chance, you'll notice the sugar in there. Because despite what boring tea-drinkers think, coffee can be very sweet." She smiled at me and leaned over the table to kiss me. _

Jade and I could be a very romantic, cliche couple, but mostly we were just different. But different was what made us work.

I the coffee finished brewing and I began pouring it into two cups, a certain dark-haired girl began to wake up.

"Good morning, gorgeous," I said as I walked over to her, kissed the top of her head, and handed her the coffee.

"Two sugars?" she mumbled, still tired.

"Always," I laughed, sitting next to her on the bed.

She sipped the coffee, waking up already and said, "Well, not _always_."

"You'll never let that go, will you?"

"Nope!" she said, popping the "p."

"_Two coffees, two sugars in each. And three sugar cookies please," I said, ordering coffee for Jade and myself and cookies for Cat, Jade, and I._

_When they handed me the order, I didn't realize they messed it up. I sat down with Cat and Jade, handing Jade the coffee and setting the bag (that should have had three cookies in it) in front of Cat. _

"_What the hell is wrong with this coffee?"_

"_What do you mean?" She shoved it in my hand to taste. It was a little sweeter than usual._

"_I guess they messed up the order."_

"_First Sikowitz didn't give me the lead in the play. Then I failed my history exam. Then my father decided to sign me up for therapy to cure my 'goth phase.' Then when I just want a coffee, they screw it up!" she said, flustered._

"_I'm sorry, babe. I know you're having a bad day."_

"_It's too much in one day." I patted her back as Cat and I ate a cookie each._

"_Do you want a cookie?" she pouted and nodded. I reached in the bag and felt around. Nothing._

"_Well?"_

"_Well... I think they mixed up three cookies and two sugars with two cookies and three sugars," I explained, worried._

_Jade sighed. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Wow, Jadey is angry..." Cat said quietly._

"_DON'T CALL ME JADEY!" Jade yelled from outside._

"Ahhh, the memories," I chuckled, and pulled Jade into my lap.

"Well, it's better to have these memories."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one day we will look back on our years in high school. And obviously our relationship will stick in our brains. It is one of the most questionable by the students and long lasting things at Hollywood Arts. We aren't the average couple and quirky memories like that just make our time in high school stand out more. We are the weird couple and we have to remember how we made it work," she explained.

I loved Jade's sweet speeches like that.

"You're right. And this cruise is making a lot more memories for us," I said, turning my head to look into her ice blue eyes. She smiled and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Say you love me," she said quietly.

"Magic-"

"Please?" she interrupted, pouting.

"It's not polite to interrupt. But I do love you, Jade. More than anyone. You know that."

"I know, but everyone who has ever loved me, stopped at some point. I need to be sure you're still on my side."

"I will always be on your side." She kissed me again.

How did I get to be so lucky?

**A/N: Ya like? I missed writing cute Bade and I wanted some flashbacks. I will get into the pranks again soon. Review! Love you guys!**


	21. Sun Bathing

**A/N: Don't hate me for not updating all summer! I'm sososososososososososososososo sorry! **

**Jade's POV**

After Beck and I finished our coffee, we decided to go on the deck to tan, or burn in my case. We put on our suits and walked out the door.

When we got to Tori and Cat's room, I stopped.

"Why don't we invite everyone?" Beck raised his eyebrow at me. "I mean, I know Vega is really annoying and the others are difficult to tolerate, but it could be… fun?"

"If you want to. I'll get the guys. You get Cat and Tori." He walked off towards Robbie and Andre's room.

I knocked on the door and immediately, Cat flung the door open, scaring me.

"Cat?!"

"Whaty?"

"Were you standing there the whole time.?"

"I've been looking through the peep hole! It's so cool!"

"She's been doing that all morning," I heard a voice say from inside.

I walked in. "Vega."

"West."

"Whatever."

"Why are you here?" Cat asked hugging me.

"OOOOOFFFFF!" I whined. "Beck and I are going to the deck to tan and hang out and were wondering if you guys wanted to come."

"Sure! Let us change." Tori said, getting up.

A few minutes later we were leaving the room and saw the guys waiting.

"Wow, uh, Jade that suit looks great on you. I mean, uh." Robbie mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow and saw Beck start to heat up.

"Umm, let's go!" Tori said, noticing the awkward situation.

Beck took my hand in his, eyeing Robbie.

"It's fine. It's just Robbie. Don't be jealous." I whispered to Beck.

"Im not jea-"

"He just needs to get laid." Beck laughed causing the group to turn towards us, but then we kept walking.

We found some lounge chairs on the deck and all sat. Andre brought over some sodas and we all sun bathed.

My eyes were closed and I was in my own world when I heard:

"DRIVE BY ACTING CHALLENGE!"

I opened one eye to see Sikowitz standing there with his hands in front of him, one holding a coconut.

"Now, I mean, there are a lot of people," Andre said. The rest of us nodded.

"YES! You're all cavemen trying to order coffee for the first time. ACTION."

As the others jumped up and started acting, I whispered a plan to Beck.

We both acted like we got frustrated, and ran off.

"Good save, babe." Beck said as he unlocked our door.

"Remember how I said it might be fun hanging out with everyone?" He nodded. "I realized I'd much rather have you to myself."

I pulled him into a deep kiss before he closed the door behind us.

**A/N: I hope this makes up for my absence. I tried to incorporate some of the other characters. Review!**


End file.
